Indra
by Shashira
Summary: La misión de Draco es conseguir cierto elixir poderoso que posee un mago. La clave está en uno de sus libros, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no salen exactamente como debiera? Veelas, Magia Oscura & Runas Antiguas ¡CAPÍTULO 4!
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaaa. Vale, me tomaréis por loca, ya que éste es el noveno (creo) fic que publico y ninguno de ellos está sin terminar. Pero éste era una promesa que le tenía a una amiga, de hecho, una gran amiga, y no le quería fallar. Ella sabes quién es, así que no tengo que decir nada más, solo que espero que os guste y que disfrutéis con él.

**********************************************************************************************

**_INDRA:_****_ Capítulo 1_**

El atardecer estaba muriendo en el horizonte cuando una fuerte tormenta estalló en el cielo rojizo. Pronto las nubes se tornaron grises y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Y fueron esas gotas de lluvia las que lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. 

Miró un momento por la ventana del castillo, observando con detenimiento como un rayo caía en alguna parte del exterior. Una sonrisa luchó por despuntar en aquellos labios, pero quedándose finalmente en una mueca divertida. Le gustaba verse así, sentado frente a la enorme chimenea del salón, escuchando la batalla del cielo contra la tierra que acaecía allí fuera y con aquel pergamino amarillento y viejo entre sus manos. 

Su mirada recorrió lentamente toda la estancia. Era un lugar grande de  paredes de piedra, con techos altos donde se podían ver perfectamente figuras talladas en la piedra. Un friso ancho decoraba cada pared, contando entre runas y dibujos una historia de leyenda, y en la chimenea colgaba un tapiz que representaba a un unicornio negro levantando sus patas al cielo, donde entre nubes podía verse un rayo de luz. Le gustaba aquel animal y también aquella habitación, la consideraba en cierto modo suya, como él mismo se definía. Fría, intacta años tras año, guardando en cada rincón secretos por los que muchos darían su alma, incluso la propia vida.

Las puertas talladas se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a una joven morena, de cabello corto y ondulado que miraba desde sus ojos azules con astucia.

- ¿Aún con ese manuscrito? – negaba mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de cuero negro poniéndose de rodillas, posando una de sus manos inocentemente en el muslo del chico - ¿Nunca te cansas de traducir textos de runas antiguas, Draco?

Sus ojos grises se apartaron con lentitud del pergamino y observaron a la muchacha, que poco a poco fue cambiando de posición hasta quedar sentada en las piernas de él. 

- ¿Terminaste la clase? – la chica asintió alegre mientras apartaba un mechón rubio del rostro pálido de Draco. Llevaba una falda corta negra, a juego con la corbata y una camisa blanca de manga larga. 

- Hoy he aprendido a curar al Dragón Chino... – puso un dedo sobre sus labios, gesto que siempre hacía cuando pensaba, y ladeó un poco la cabeza – Lo malo es que tuve que practicar con una réplica pequeña conjurada – se encogió de hombros, decepcionada - Lástima, siempre he dicho que es mi raza favorita.

Draco dibujó una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, arrugando la nariz y el ceño.

- Tienes gustos raros, Kay – la morena rió ante el comentario y se acomodó en el pecho del rubio, aspirando el aroma que desprendía. 

El chico chasqueó la lengua y volvió a fijarse en el pergamino, acariciando distraído la espalda de Kay . La escuchaba ronronear como si fuera un felino y hundir el rostro entre los pliegues de su propia camisa. De repente sin avisar se sobresaltó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y mirando espantada desde sus ojos azules el rostro afilado del rubio. A su lado estaba el pergamino, que había caído en la alfombra oscura de la habitación.

- ¡Se me olvidó decirte! – gritó espantada, levantándose del regazo y tirando de la manga de Draco – Vamos muévete, Xana te espera.

- ¿Xana? – sin saber porqué exactamente le hizo caso a Kay, siguiéndola por los pasillos oscuros mientras un par de velas levitaban a su paso - ¿Quiere verme ahora?

- No me dijo para qué, simplemente que te avisara de que te espera en el invernadero – abrieron la puerta principal negra y salieron al exterior, donde se podía divisar de lejos una casa enorme de cristal y dentro una figura de mujer borrosa por las plantas  y la oscuridad de alrededor. Draco sintió como Kay se detuvo a su lado y al mirarla una sonrisa de niña traviesa se reflejaba en su rostro.

Supo entonces el rubio que el final del trayecto lo tenía que hacer solo, y frunció el ceño mientras veía a la morena entrar de nuevo en la penumbra del castillo con una vela levitándole a la espalda ¿Qué querría su Maestra? Desde que llegó a Italia, hacía ya cinco años, nunca le había hablado a uno sin la presencia del otro. Eran sus únicos alumnos, los que heredarían todo su saber y su poder y siempre intentaba no mostrar predilección por ninguno de ellos. 

Notó entonces que la lluvia había cesado, y casi inconscientemente miró al cielo. Las estrellas brillaban bajo una luna llena hermosa que dominaba todo el firmamento. Una ráfaga de viento frío le hizo temblar bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba, e introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del invernadero.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, y sus ojos grises se entrecerraron cuando vio una luz acercarse hasta él. Frente a Draco había una mujer de extrema belleza. Su cabello rubio caía en leves ondulaciones hasta más abajo de la cintura, y su piel pálida en exceso era resaltada más aún por el vestido largo de terciopelo azul oscuro que llevaba. Una capa marfil con cierres de plata la abrigaba de las bajas temperaturas que se apreciaban en el invernadero y en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda Draco pudo ver un hermoso anillo del mismo color que el vestido.

- ¿Me mandaste llamar, mi Señora? – el rubio hincó una rodilla en el suelo, y la mujer se acercó hasta él con benevolencia, acariciándole la cabellera con dulzura. Levantó el rostro del chico, pudiendo ver éste unos ojos violetas que lo observaban desde las alturas.

- Nunca has consentido llamarme por mi nombre... a pesar de que llevamos la misma sangre por las venas, Draco – le hizo un gesto para que se incorporara, pudiendo el rubio percibir aquel aroma a flores que siempre se respiraba a su alrededor.

- Bueno – sonrió con ironía – Eso de sangre es relativo, tía.

La joven rió con una risa de cristal que resonó en todo el invernadero. Sino se encontraran casi en penumbras, Draco juraría que las plantas de alrededor habían sonreído con ella.

- Cierto, las veelas podemos pasar en herencia nuestros poderes... – se acercó al oído del chico, tapándose la boca con una mano en señal de confidencia – Pero jamás poseeremos sangre como los humanos.

Giró sobre sus talones, echando a andar seguida muy de cerca por Draco, que la observaba curioso pasar sus manos finas y suaves de una planta a otra con delicadeza.

- La primera veela que existió se llamaba Indra  ¿Sabías eso?

- No – respondió Draco, pensando si todo aquello tendría alguna relación con la llamada de Xana – Siempre pensé que erais una mezcla de razas.

- Indra era una hermosa dama, deseada por muchos y envidiadas por otras – se detuvo para oler una orquídea naranja y después de unos segundos continuó su camino – Se dice que su imagen era completamente angelical, tanto, que cautivó al Príncipe del Reino.

- Parece un cuento de hadas – repuso socarrón, y la mujer lo observó con sus ojos violetas en un gesto severo.

- ¿Crees que soy la clase de personas que relatan cuentos, Draco?

- No – volteó de nuevo Xana, pasando distraída sus dedos por las mesas atestadas de plantas.

- Cuando se casaron, Indra descubrió que el Príncipe de lo único que estaba enamorado era de su belleza exterior. Sin embargo, ella lo amaba por encima de todo aquello.

- Raro en una veela ¿no os parece? – la joven ladeó la cabeza como hacía Kay, y sonrió melancólica.

- Eran otros tiempos – suspiró, y con un movimiento de mano hizo salir agua de entre sus dedos, regando así una hermosa flor púrpura que se abrió nada más sentir el líquido – Por aquel entonces Indra se obsesionó hasta tal extremo con su belleza, que se volvió loca al ver como con el paso de los años envejecía, y su marido perdía todo interés en ella. Pero entonces...

- Sucedió algo que cambió el rumbo de la historia – Xana asintió, sonriéndole de manera franca, casi leal.

- Un pacto

- ¿Un pacto?

- Con Lucifer – en el cielo un destello plateado vislumbró los rostros de ambos y pocos segundos más tarde se escuchó el trueno con el que se iniciaba de nuevo la tormenta.

- El Diablo... – Draco no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero en cierta forma le intrigaba saber el final de aquella historia retorcida.

- Él le prometió belleza eterna a cambio de su alma, e Indra aceptó el trato, siempre y cuando el poder pasara al hijo que esperaba. Fue una hermosa niña, que heredó toda la belleza de su madre – la gotas gruesas de lluvia golpeaban una y otra vez las cristaleras, siguiendo el ritmo de una música inexistente – Aquello era el sueño de toda mujer, conservarse como si fuera una jovencita por la posteridad, pero...

- Siempre hay un _Pero _en estas historias ¿verdad? – Draco se fijó que la capa marfil tenía los bajos manchados de tierra, pero aún así Xana seguía conservando una belleza endiabladamente excitante.

- Indra no contaba con que el Príncipe pudiera ver con malos ojos que ella nunca cambiara de aspecto mientras él poco a poco se convertía en un anciano celoso de la juventud de su esposa, a la que acabó abandonando.

- Eso fue muy cruel

- Sí, lo fue – el chico notó rencor en su voz –Y entonces ella decidió suicidarse por amor clavándose un puñal.

- Chica drástica – Xana sonrió, la vela daba a su cabello ondulado reflejos rojizos.

- Lo que nunca supo Indra fue que Lucifer se había enamorado de ella como un lunático. Tan enamorado estaba que guardó la sangre de la muchacha, convirtiéndola por medio de hechizos y magia oscura en un elixir muy potente que escondió con esmero para que nadie lo encontrase.

- Triste desenlace para una historia que comenzaba feliz – llegaron al final del invernadero, y la joven se sentó en un sillón de mimbre viejo y gastado – Es por eso que las veelas no conserváis sangre alguna en vuestro cuerpo ¿no? Porque Lucifer se la extrajo a la primera. – Xana asintió, complacida de ver cómo su sobrino deducía todo aquello con absoluta maestría.

- El elixir de la vida eterna es la sangre de Indra, Draco – el rubio la miró fijamente, admirando una vez más aquellos ojos violetas que se clavaban en los suyos como dagas. Torció su boca en un gesto de duda, cruzando los brazos y escuchando la lluvia del exterior.

- Creía que el elixir de la vida era la Piedra Filosofal.

- Solo para los humanos, pero para una veela es diferente – se puso en pie y se acercó al chico, apoyando una de sus finas manos sobre el brazo del rubio – Me muero Draco, mi tiempo aquí se está acabando... y necesito que encuentres ese elixir al precio que sea. Aunque mi aspecto sea el de una mujer joven, mi interior se está marchitando. Tengo setenta y dos años, y la sangre de Indra es lo único que me puede salvar de la muerte.

- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó desconcertado el muchacho – No sabemos dónde se encuentra ni...

- La clave está en un libro, un libro llamado Rëahen. Unos símbolos que contiene sus páginas entierran el enigma del lugar donde se esconde la sangre de Indra. Está en posesión de un mago llamado Raven, en Inglaterra.

Draco se separó de Xana como si quemase, y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, pensando en toda aquella historia... y en si estaba preparado o no para regresar a enfrentarse con su pasado. Su tía descubrió todo lo que pasaba por la mente del chico y le apretó el hombro con suavidad.

- Cuando llegaste aquí después de la muerte de tus padres... – la mirada gris permanecía perdida entre las sombras del invernadero, interesada por vez primera en todas aquellas plantas que su tía utilizaba en las pociones que le enseñaban a él y a Kay – Acababas de cumplir apenas diecisiete años. Te cuidé como si fueras el hijo que nunca tuve, y te instruí junto a Kay.

- Te debo mucho por ello – la voz de Draco se tornó fría y dura, y un nuevo relámpago iluminó aquel pequeño Edén – Mi padre me dejó toda una fortuna que apenas he utilizado y mi madre – miró a Xana – Tú hermana, me dejó sus libros de magia antigua.

- Magia de veela que has aprendido – le acarició el rostro, y sintió la mano tibia de la mujer contra su pálida piel – Nunca te he pedido nada a cambio de tu cuidado, pero ahora es necesario que...

- Si tu vida depende de ello, iré. – los ojos violetas se dilataron por la impresión y sin apenas darle tiempo para pensar, Draco se vio envuelto en un abrazo de aquella mujer que lo había educado en las artes más antiguas de la magia.

Odiaba regresar de nuevo a Inglaterra, encontrar fantasmas que había enterrado o dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que apenas los recordaba. Pero le debía a Xana más de lo que le debía a ninguna otra persona. Fue por su interés por lo que ahora sabía descifrar runas antiguas, crear pociones de todos los tipos y adentrarse en la mente de cualquier animal que no fuera la serpiente, y no porque no pudiera, simplemente es que eran sus propias reglas. 

Se tocó inconscientemente el brazo izquierdo, sabiendo que bajo aquella camisa blanca estaba el peor de todos sus secretos: La marca de un mortífago. Recordó entonces como se había hecho aquel tatuaje alrededor de su brazo para ocultar la señal de Lord Voldemort justo antes de su caída, justo antes de que murieran sus padres. Ahora retazos de lo sucedido le venían a la mente, pero sacudió todos sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Xana sonó en la oscuridad del invernadero.

- Raven tiene una discípula, una pupila joven a la que lega todo su saber – Draco asintió grave y ella continuó con la explicación – Debes conseguir que el mago confíe en ti, y antes debes de pasar por ella – respiró hondo, como si todo aquello le cansase más de lo que debiera – Es astuta, y buena en sus hechizos, la mejor en mucho tiempo según de han comentado.

- La mataré. Puedo enfrentarme a ella – dijo altivo Draco. Xana parpadeó varias veces, antes de comprender que había malinterpretado sus palabras.

- Si derramas sangre por conseguir el elixir éste no funcionará. El hechizo se invertirá y envejeceré con rapidez – el rubio frunció el ceño. No había contado en ningún momento con aquel inconveniente, pero por la sonrisa de su tía comprobó que ella tenía algo planeado. 

- Cuando llegues al castillo de Raven pedirás hablar con él y expresarás el deseo de convertirte en su discípulo.

- Él ya tiene una pupila.

- Pero verá tus poderes y querrá saber de ti. Es viejo y demasiado listo, querrá interrogarte en cuanto demuestres tus habilidades – levantó el dedo índice, en señal de advertencia – Pero jamás debes descubrir que sabes interpretar las runas.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Descubriría que te mando yo – aquello desconcertó más aún a Draco ¿Xana conocía en persona a aquel misterioso mago? La mujer, adivinando sus pensamientos una vez más soltó una carcajada, mientras peinaba con los dedos unos mechones de su cabello dorado – Raven y yo coincidimos en su tiempo... puede decirse que somos viejos amigos.

- ¿Y Kay? – vio como su tía arrugaba la nariz debido a la inesperada pregunta.

- Kay se queda – dijo muy segura, sin aceptar replique alguno - Tiene apenas dieciocho años, es joven y aún se deja llevar por su corazón en vez de conservar la cabeza fría – se colocó la capucha de su capa marfil y agarrada del brazo de Draco salieron al exterior, donde la lluvia había dejado la hierba llena de pequeñas gotas de rocío.

- Y esa discípula de Raven... – el rubio titubeó, como esperando a que la mujer terminara la frase.

- Lleva con él varios años y sabe bastante sobre criaturas mágicas – dudó un momento en seguir hablando, pero finalmente se decidió – Casi tanto como tú.

Aquel comentario no le gustó nada a Draco, por no decir que le desagradó hasta tal punto que hubiese deseado emprender el viaje en aquellos momentos.

- ¿Y tiene nombre la bruja poderosa? – Xana asintió, distraída en mirar al cielo, pero volteó con brusquedad hasta que sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los grises de Draco.

- Su nombre es Hermione. Hermione Granger.

**********************************************************************************************

Pues aquí lo dejo. Digamos que es una especie de prólogo para situaros en la acción, así que tened paciencia con la historia ¿ok? 

Espero vuestras respuestas: Besos¡¡¡


	2. Capítulo 2

Bueno ya estoy aquí. Siento el retraso pero es que el capítulo no me salía. Ahora agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews. ¡Me hizo muy feliz! Los respondo:

* MEIKO: **¡Hola superpoderosa! Sé que te gusta Puffy, ¿pero tu sabes lo que me cuesta continuar ese fic? Además es que Draco me estaba saliendo de un dramático criminal, aunque sé que adoras a Sirius y a Giork jejeje. Bueno muchas gracias por acordarte y dejar review mi niña ¡Te quiero!******

* barbi_black: **¿Qué es eso de que nunca tus capítulos serán iguales que los míos? ¡A lo mejor me estás superando dentro de nada! Yo tampoco vi ninguno relacionado íntegramente con las veelas, pero me pareció divertido hacer, además de que salió solo. ¡Muchas gracias y besos!******

* Anne M. Riddle: **He intentado buscar tu fic pero es que no lo encuentro, así que si recibo review tuyo intenta poner el link por favor. Muchas gracias por todo y yo también espero que sea u Draco/Hermione. ¡Besos!******

* Jenny/Jade: **¡Exagerada! ¡Ni que fuera una droga! Jajajaja. En serio te agradezco todo lo que me dices ¿nadie te ha torturado verdad? Por cierto tu fic está emocionante ¿eh? Asó que síguelo ¡YA! Besos niña ^_^.******

* Aicha: **Kay es un personaje inventado y puede considerarse la hermana pequeña de Draco. Tiene un papel especial en toda la historia, aunque en un principio no va a salir mucho, solo que después ya aparecerá con más asiduidad. Chiquilla de tonta nada, simplemente es que no te enteras :P. Besitos...******

* Olga: **Para tus preguntas mejor sigues leyendo el fic, aunque debo de advertirte que a mí me gusta explicar las cosas con lentitud y tardo mucho en llegar a la cuestión principal. Así que procura no matarme antes por favor... ^_^. ¡Besos!******

* Jenny Anderson : **Me alegro de que te gustara tanto. Lo de las veelas es que me apetecía hacerlo, aunque debo de admitir que en un principio había pensado en vampiros, pero como ya tengo _"Destino" _pues decidí cambiar, para experimentar y todo eso. Sois mis conejillos de indias preferidos jeje. Sí, el fic de Ron/Hermione se llama _"Dímelo" _y muchas gracias por todo niña. Espero saber de ti pronto. ¡Besos!******

* javiera: **¡Eres muy impaciente! Tienes que esperar, todo se irá solucionando con el tiempo, lo que pasa es que la historia va a tener su propio ritmo. Besitos y muchas gracias ^_^.******

* ^nan^ : **Sé que mis fics no se parecen en nada, pero es que ahí reside la gracia ¿no crees? Si siempre escribes de la misma forma se hace muy monótono. Yo como lo que mi madre me pone, hija, que últimamente le ha dado por el potaje (¡qué asco! U_U). La imaginación todo el mundo la posee, solo que a veces está bien escondida y tarda en ver la luz. Tú tranquila que puedes hacerlo hasta mejor que yo. Besos niña.******

* Shumara: **La Shumara que ya le voy a hacer el carnet de socia de mis fics jajajaja. Noe s exactamente un fic de aventuras, yo creo que se asemeja más al misterio que a otra cosa. Espero que te siga gustando y nos vemos por el MSN.******

* J@ina**: Dejarte review no es ningún problema, al contrario, para mí es todo un honor. Me alegro de que la historia te guste, y espero que entiendas por qué tardo tanto en actualizar ahora que has visto cuántos tengo. Yo espero que tu sigas pronto con los tuyos. Besitos...******

* Afrodita: **Otra a la que le voy a hacer el carnet. Muchas gracias, la verdad es que los comienzos no me cuestan tanto, lo peor es continuarlos... espero que me salga. De todos modos éste capítulo no es tan interesante. ¡Besos!******

* Merodeadora-Chii: **Muchas gracias por el elogio pero que no es para tanto, en serio. Espero verte pronto por el MSN. Besitos niña.******

Ahora autopromociono mis demás fics:

*** **Dímelo:** Fue el primero que publiqué y le tengo muchísimo cariño, aparte que tengo la esperanza de que Rowling no se cargue a ésta hermosa pareja.  
  
* **Todo:** El Draco/Ginny no es que me entusiasme, pero la verdad es que todo empezó como un capítulo y mira ya... a veces me impresiona en los problemas que me meto por tener la imaginación que tengo.  
  
* **Ronald & Harry de Howgarts:** Digamos que es la más humorística que tengo, en el sentido de que no tienes que leerlo con un paquete de kleenex para llorar, sino más bien de tanto que te ríes (al menos eso espero). Tengo esperanzas en éste fic...  
  
* **Veneno:** El fic que más me cuesta escribir. Le queda poco para terminar, al menos por lo que he calculado.  
  
* **Picante:** El fic más fuerte que tengo, y dónde dejo ver un ácido sentido del humor, no apto para cardiacos...  
  
* **Olvidarte:** Se suponía que era una historia paralela a un fic que ya tenía, lo puse por poner y mira ya... si es el que tiene más éxito¡¡¡ Increíble...  
  
* **Destino:** Sin lugar a dudas muy gótico e inspirado por la Chimos, mi hermana, la cual se considera una auténtica Neo Gótica, y cuando yo descubra qué puñetas significa eso yo os lo cuento, porque por ahora no lo sé.  
  
* **Cuando te Ves Así:** Mi fic feminista¡¡¡¡ Escuché una canción de lso Weastlife que se llama When You´re Looking Like That y me imaginé la escena, solo tuve que escribir... me encantó hacer éste fic, lo prometo¡¡¡******

*** **Sweet Home:** Mi último fic que trata de que Hermione se va a casar con alguien... pero el problemas es que ella YA está casada.**

Ahora me despido, recordando que no esperéis mucho de éste capítulo y que no me matéis ¿vale?

¡Besos!

**********************************************************************************************

Capítulo 2: Indra 

El castillo de Raven se encontraba al norte de Inglaterra, perdido entre unas montañas que los muggles ni sabían que existían. En su interior se escondía un valle verde rodeado de árboles donde el mago criaba desde dragones hasta las más inofensivas criaturas del mundo mágico. Un río llamado Neva cruzaba de norte a sur toda la cadena montañosa y se perdía en un horizonte que le daba reflejos cristalizados al agua. De vez en cuando se veía una lengua de fuego salir de los árboles, o un reflejo plateado correr veloz entre los matorrales. A veces el atardecer era tan hermoso que apenas podías apartar los ojos un instante.

- Es una maravilla– sentenció una chica desde la ventana del castillo, que apoyada en el alféizar de piedra dejaba su mente vagar por aquel paisaje de ensueño.

- Se dice que Escocia es uno de los lugares más misteriosos que existe – al volverse la chica vio a un hombre mayor. Tenía el cabello abundante recogido en la nuca y sus ojos azules la miraban serenos. Su rostro estaba pulcramente rasurado y una sonrisa enigmática marcaba las arrugas que anunciaban su avanzada edad.

- No sabía que estaba aquí señor – se giró a medias, todavía apoyada en el alféizar y le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre que dejaba ver una cierta vergüenza a juego con sus mejillas rosadas. El anciano se acercó a la ventana y se dejó reposar a su lado. Juntos miraban al horizonte, donde ya despuntaban las primeras estrellas de la noche.

- Mañana tendremos un día ajetreado – anunció el hombre con indiferencia mientras la muchacha lo miró con aquellos ojos marrones abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Tendremos visita? – el mago ladeó la cabeza, y su melena blanca cayó a un lado, aún mantenía su sonrisa entre sus finos labios y miraba algo en el cielo con sumo interés. En sus ojos brillaban cierto destello de interés.

- Dime, Hermione ¿qué recuerdos tienes de tu estancia en Hogwarts? – La chica se enroscaba un mechón enmarañado en el dedo índice, frunciendo el ceño como si le costara regresar a ese pasado que le parecía tan lejano.

- Mis amigos, las clases, horas en la biblioteca, partidos de quidditch...  a decir verdad todos son bonitos – Sonrió cuando como falshes le vinieron las mil y una aventuras que corrió al lado de Ron y Harry. En primer año con Fluffy, en el segundo con el enigma de las petrificaciones, en tercero con Sirius, en cuarto con el Torneo de los Tres Magos...

De nuevo reinó el silencio, solo roto cuando la voz del hombre resonó con eco entre las cuatro paredes.

- ¿Y enemigos? – aquella pregunta le sobresaltó, sintiendo un frío recorrer su espalda y arrugando más el ceño. 

Miró un momento al anciano, preguntándose qué demonios tramaba Raven en su cabeza. Le vino entonces la imagen de un chico rubio engominado, de ojos grises y rostro afilado que la llamaba _Sangre sucia_ cuando se encontraban en los pasillos. Aquello la puso de un misterioso mal humor ¿por qué ahora?

- Los hijos de muggles solemos tener algún que otro defensor de la pureza de sangre sobre nosotros – en su voz se denotaba cierto desdén y rencor, y Raven lo descubrió al instante porque la miró con aquellos ojos azules que inspiraban tanta sabiduría. Tal vez fuera por eso que Hermione se retiró de la ventana y se sentó en una de las butacas de la estancia.

Era una habitación sin más decoración que muebles llenos de libros y más libros, solo varios sillones tapizados en burdeos y un cuadro frente a la chimenea de una dama leyendo un libro rompía la monotonía. Las paredes eran de piedra y las ventanas colgaban unas cortinas de terciopelo a juego con el mobiliario.

- Tienes que estar preparada para todo Hermione – giró para observar a la chica. Con las estrellas de fondo y la túnica del mismo color que la noche Raven parecía más autoritario y sabio que nunca. Imponente desde todos los ángulos.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – el mago se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la muchacha para acariciarle la cabellera castaña con ternura. 

- Solo que algún día yo no estaré aquí – respiró hondo y se dirigió hasta las enormes puertas de madera de la biblioteca, observándolas un instante, con las manos a la espalda, y sin volverse a Hermione añadió – Y solo tú serás la portadora del secreto.

- ¿Qué secreto? – preguntó sin entender. Raven negó con la cabeza, volviéndose para sonreír una última vez a su discípula, que tenía en su rostro reflejada la confusión.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora. – se volvió y caminó hacia la salida, con un frú frú gracioso de su túnica -  Por favor cuando te vayas cierra la ventana, ya sabes que la luz de la luna entra en la sala y no me gusta que le de a los libros... sobretodo hoy que es luna llena. - y cerró las puertas con grabados de runas antiguas tras de sí, antes de que a Hermione le diera tiempo a replicar sobre su drástico cambio de tema. 

Se quedó unos segundos quieta, muy quieta, con los ojos abiertos y observando las puertas como si contuvieran el enigma a las palabras de su maestro. Leyó una y otra vez lo que las runas decían: "_No hay nada tan lejano que no se pueda alcanzar, ni nada tan oscuro que no se pueda vislumbrar"_. Le gustaba aquella frase, y le encantaba traducirla una y otra vez desde que llegó al castillo. Pero ahora su instinto le decía que venía el peligro, y tuvo el claro presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Un acontecimiento que, tal vez, cambiase el rumbo de toda su vida. 

**********************************************************************************************

Draco tenía un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo que simbolizaba a un hermoso dragón negro. Se lo había hecho años atrás, cuando había decidido que no regresaría nunca a la llamada de su amo,  cuando eligió el camino más difícil ,pero al fin y al cabo el que quería. 

Cuando en las noches se quedaba en vela leyendo manuscritos y manuscritos de runas se lo tocaba inconscientemente, para verificar que seguía escondido, bien escondido, fantasmas que habían sido olvidados y enterrados en el fondo del oscuro olvido.

Pero el regreso a su país lo traían de vuelta, y se hacían notar con tanta insistencia que Draco lo consideraba una auténtica tortura en toda regla. Recordaba la muerte de sus padres en la batalla contra los aurores, la caída de Voldemort, el enfado de Lucius porque no fue a combatir con los mortífagos y se negó a acudir a la llamada del que no-debe-ser-nombrado...

Y luego estaba el hecho de que la discípula de Raven fuese Granger. Frunció el ceño con el solo pensamiento de tenerla que soportar. Había planeado que en el peor de los casos podría enamorarla, ¿pero ahora? Simplemente seguía en blanco, lo único que tenía claro era que lograr la confianza de la sabelotodo no sería fácil en ninguno de los sentidos, sobretodo después de lo que le hizo pasar en Hogwarts. Tamborileó sus dedos en la madera, sonriendo triunfante.

Tendría que jugar sucio para conseguirla... y eso era algo que a todo Malfoy se le daba bien.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – el chico dio un respingo y volvió a la realidad. Estaba en un pueblo perdido en algún lugar del norte del país. El traslador que Xana le había facilitado lo había transportado hasta ese pueblo, y ella le recomendó que preguntara en el único bar del lugar, que era propiedad de un mago amigo de Raven.

El local era un sitio pequeño situado en el centro del pueblo. La barra. De madera vieja y bastante usada, estaba a la derecha del lugar. Frente a ella se situaban mesas pequeñas y redondas, fabricadas del mismo material que la barra y adornadas con velas. En resumen el bar no estaba nada mal, y en cierto sentido, resultaba acogerdor.

- Busco a Klaus Marlin – por un momento arratró las palabras como en su infancia, con esa típica petulancia de los Malfoy, y sus ojos grises miraron al hombre de arriba abajo, observando desde su atuendo humilde hasta la calva que tenía entre mechones de color castaño desperdigados aquí y allá, pasando por el cuerpo menudo y regordete..

- Yo soy Klaus Marlin – Draco frunció el ceño extrañado, y es que no se había imaginado al amigo de un mago tan poderoso con ese aspecto. Recordó a los amigos de sus padres, con sus caras túnicas y llegó a la conclusión de que Raven sería alguien que se asemejaba al viejo Albus Dumbledore: Amigo de los marginados. 

- Me llamo Draco Malfoy –  Desde un principio Xana le aconsejó que no ocultara sus orígenes, solo le prohibió nombramiento alguno de su descendencia veela. El hombre asintió, sin hacer ninguno de ellos el intento de estrechar manos y el  chico continuó con la presentación – Me dijeron que usted puede indicarme donde se encuentra el castillo de Raven.

El hombre se apoyó en el mostrados del bar, analizando con detenimiento la capa de viaje negra del muchacho y la pequeña maleta que transportaba. Entrecerró sus ojos redondos y pequeños, pensando qué debía de decir y qué no. 

- ¿Para qué lo quieres? – Draco se irguió solemne, y con la seguridad y altivez que lo caracterizaban respondió.

- Soy su nuevo discípulo.

**********************************************************************************************

Klaus Marlin resultó ser un mago agradable y confiado después de todo. Apenas hacía preguntas y cuando Draco aclaró que supo de él gracias a Hermione Granger, el dueño del bar se manifestó satisfecho con la escueta explicación. La noche se les echó encima mientras charlaban en la barra, tomando ambos cervezas de mantequilla y al cerrar el bar el mago invitó a Draco a cenar y luego le recomendó que no fuera al castillo hasta el amanecer.

- Hay que atravesar las montañas y es peligroso, sobretodo con los dragones sueltos – el trozo de carne se atragantó en la garganta del rubio, que se golpeó el pecho con insistencia mientras tosía casi sin respiración.

- ¿Dra... dragones? – Marlin asintió, tomando un poco de su cerveza.

- Solo tiene crías – aclaró – Las traen desde Rumanía y luego se las llevan cuando los dragones alcanzan su etapa adolescente. – jugó un poco con la servilleta antes de clavar sus ojos en los grises del rubio – Hermione se encarga de investigarlos: Especie, años, enfermedades, puntos a su favor y en contra en la defensa y el ataque... – se encogió de hombros, enjugándose con un pañuelo las perlas de sudor de su frente – Es un trabajo duro, sobretodo porque se lleva todo el día en la biblioteca.

- Bueno – Draco hizo una mueca con la boca que transformó en una media sonrisa – a Granger siempre se le dio bien eso de enterrarse tras una montaña de libros.

-La conoces bien ¿no? – Marlin sonrió socarrón y el chico levantó las manos, asqueado interiormente de solo pensar en lo que el mago se imaginaba.

- Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts. – apuntó, introduciéndose un gran trozo de carne en la boca para evitar dar más explicaciones sobre el tema. 

- Viene mucho por el pueblo ¿sabes? – sonrió alegre ante la atenta mirada del rubio – Generalmente va a la tienda de animales o a la tienda del señor Kimball, nuestro librero. – hizo una pausa y añadió – A veces viene a visitarme, y me pide terrones de azúcar para los unicornios. 

- ¿También cuida unicornios? – preguntó interesado. 

La verdad era que no se había imaginado a Granger tan polifacética en cuanto a animales se refería. En Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas siempre procuraba quedar al margen de todo lo peligroso, aunque eso le era imposible, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que era Hagrid el profesor, el gigante barbudo amigo de Potter, Weasley y ella misma.

- Ya te dije que Raven tiene de todo allí.

- Tiene que ser un tipo interesante – pensó en alto el rubio, y Marlin le sonrió mientras asentía.

- Ha viajado mucho, conoce pociones, venenos antídotos y criatura que nunca has soñado que existía – su cara se tensó de repente, adquiriendo un tono blanquecino – Aunque hay cosas que...

- ¿Cosas? – Draco se irguió, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza, pasando sus dedos regordetes por la calva, alisando en su camino algunos mechones rebeldes.

- Leyendas sobre su fortaleza – aclaró – Se dice que esconde en ella algo poderoso... Un secreto

- ¿Qué tipo de secreto? – Un rayo de lucidez pasó por la cabeza del chico ¿se referiría a la sangre de Indra? Si era así tal vez fuese todo más fácil de lo que se imaginaba en un principio. El dueño del bar se encogió de hombros, y se acercó a Draco con aire de complicidad.

- Se dice que si alguien se adueñara de él, tendría el mundo mágico en sus manos – carraspeó sonoramente, volviendo a su estado habitual – Claro que solo son habladurías. Raven nunca me ha comentado nada al respecto.

- Ya... – respondió sumido en sus pensamientos. Quizá lo que el castillo guardaba con tanto esmero era el libro, o la sangre.. o algo que lo hiciera llegar hasta el paradero de Indra. Fuese lo que fuese tenía que dar con él, aunque no sería fácil teniendo a la sabelotodo pisándole los talones. 

- Hermione estará contenta de verte después de tantos años – dijo el hombre con alegría, y Draco fijó sus ojos grises en el infinito, imaginándose la cara de Granger cuando apareciera frente a la puerta del castillo.

- Oh si... – y antes de tomar un poco de su cerveza añadió – Ni te lo imaginas...

**********************************************************************************************

Pues capítulo terminado. Ahora me despido no sin antes recordar que dejéis opiniones. Decir que no está corregido, así que si tiene fallos lo siento. Sé que es poco pero ya habrá más... eh... paciencia ^_^UU 

¡Besos!


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno yo ya mejor de la operación (no sé si sabrán que en Navidades me operaron de apendicitis y estuve ingresada). Siento la tardanza del capítulo, en serio, pero resulta que no tengo internet y para actualizar necesito irme a otro lado y con los exámenes no he podido apenas salir.

Me gustaría responder los reviews, pero estar en el ciber tanto tiempo me sale demasiado caro, y la economía española, en contra de lo que dice el capullo de Aznar, no va nada bien. El capítulo espero que os guste. No es muy largo y la cosa va lenta, pero tened paciencia, poco a poco se irán desentramando todo el embrollo formado por la hermosa Indra.

¡Ah! La frase de la puerta que leyó Hermione es de Renato Descartes, un filósofo del que he leído un poco y, todo hay que decirlo, me encanta su forma de pensar. Esa frase fue una de las que más me impactó, y tiene mucho que ver con la historia, por eso la puse.

Ahora sí. Besos a todos y que os lo paséis bien con el capítulo, que es mi prioridad. 

_**********************************************************************************************_

**_Indra:_****_ Capítulo 3_**

_Era un lugar oscuro, lleno de libros y con frisos toscamente grabados con símbolos borrosos que apenas se entendían por el paso de los años. El aire estaba cargado con un olor nauseabundo, que te llegaba al estómago y casi te impedía continuar ¿Qué era aquello? Le resultaba familiar, sabía el camino y lo que debía de hacer incluso a ojos cerrados,  pero ¿cómo era posible si no había estado allí jamás?._

_Al final de la estancia de libros había un pasillo lleno de antorchas largas y luminosas, que daban al lugar un aspecto tétrico. Era de piedra, y la temperatura bajaba con cada paso que dabas para adentrarte en él. Las paredes desnudas tenían runas antiguas grabadas donde  se podía leer con facilidad la leyenda de Indra. De su sangre. De sus secretos. Cuando tocó la piedra, y notó la frialdad de ésta se sintió poderoso, tremendamente poderoso. Era magia lo que había oculto en esas paredes. _

_Pero había algo, un poder que hacía que la piel se estremeciera bajo la tela de la túnica ¿miedo? No exactamente, era más bien peligro: En aquel lugar apestaba a peligro. A leyenda y maldiciones. Era el hedor de la muerte._

El pasillo daba a una sala redonda, con un altar en forma de columna de metro y medio de alto en el centro. Una luz procedente del hueco del techo de piedra iluminaba una hermosa botella depositada en él. Tenía tonos rosas y violetas, y estaba labrada con runas doradas. El tapón que la cerraba era plateado y brillante y tenía grabado un corazón roto en la mitad. 

Cualquiera que no supiera leer la runas habría estado perdido sobre el contenido del objeto, pero no él, sobretodo cuando bajo el haz de luz pudo leer, esta vez en lengua humana, el nombre que tanto había buscado: Indra.

Sus finos dedos quisieron tocarla, pero el sentimiento extraño permanecía en su pecho, oprimiéndolo hasta casi impedirle respirar. Intentó acercarse más, pero algo pasó, algo que lo desconcertó hasta perder el poco color que permanecía en su pálida tez. El tatuaje de dragón que había en su brazo izquierdo brilló, y al ver su antebrazo pudo comprobar como resplandecía la marca de Lord Voldemort bajó el tatuado dragón ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?.

Pero no podía echarse atrás. No ahora que había llegado al enigma, donde el misterio se resolvía y la vida de Xana volvía a estar a salvo de la muerte. Una punzada de dolor hizo que sus piernas flaquearan frente al altar, iluminándole la luz del techo empedrado el cabello plateado y los ojos grises. El sudor surcó su rostro contorsionado por el dolor. La marca estaba cobrando vida a cada minuto que pasaba, y Draco sentía que le quedaba poco tiempo.

Anduvo casi arrastrándose hasta el altar, deslizando una de sus manos por la piedra tallada y fría de la sala. Alzó la vista. Su mano temblorosa casi rozaba ya la deseada botella. Quedaba poco... quedaba muy poco, pero algo se lo impidió. Alguien se lo impidió.

Cuando alzó sus ojos grises y vio esa mirada oscura con reflejos ámbar sintió que el corazón le estallaba en el pecho. Aunque abría y cerraba la boca en el intento de exhalar el aire del lugar no podía. La luz del techo iluminaba completamente su rostro, y era extraño que  el chico pensara que era hermosa ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

- Draco no lo hagas – Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz que apenas recordaba su timbre, su sonido. Había olvidado todo sobre ella, y sin embargo allí estaba. 

Tragó saliva con dificultad, intentando aclarar las ideas que le venían a la mente. La marca seguía latiendo en su antebrazo con fuerza, y el corazón bombeaba sangre con rapidez ¿Era la situación o era solo ella, el hecho de que estuviera allí? No quería pensar en ello. Más tarde, se dijo, más tarde...

_- Déjame terminar con esto, Hermione – Se maldijo una y otra vez por la debilidad de su voz, pero al diablo._

_Quería acabar, sentirse en paz consigo mismo y no deberle nada a nadie, y en ese nadie entraba Xana. El dolor del antebrazo se hacía insoportable ¿Qué le pasaba?¿Por qué no cogía de una maldita vez la sangre de Indra? ¿Por qué la escuchaba si era una sangre sucia? Mantenía la boca cerrada y los dientes apretados todo lo que podía, respirando dificultosamente y con miedo de que Hermione pudiera escuchar el latir desbocado de su corazón._

_La chica mantenía su mirada fija en él y la mano sobre las finas de Draco, que sentía un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, agudizando el dolor de la marca tenebrosa del antebrazo por el simple contacto de la mujer. Sin poderlo soportar gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que no le quedó aire en sus pulmones y cayó exhausto. _

_El cuerpo de Hermione se deslizó hasta quedar frente al chico,  arrodillada a pocos centímetros. Se sentó  a horcajadas sobre Draco, que permanecía tumbado en el suelo de piedra. Hermione apoyó sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, al cual apenas le quedaban fuerzas para abrir los ojos y observarla._

_- Indra no devuelve la vida – le susurró al oído, sintiendo el aliento de la morena rozando su oreja – Indra te la quita._

- Debo de llevársela a Xana – consiguió pronunciar a duras penas – Ella...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Hermione lo besó. Y lo besó como nunca antes lo habían besado. Era salvaje y tierno, era pasión y dulzura. Física y química, la alquimia de todo el enigma residía en esos momentos allí. En ella. En su beso. Al separarse un poco y fijar sus ojos grises en los oscuros de Hermione, hubo algo, algo que no esperaba y que ella pronunció como el más puro de los sentimientos.

-_ Te quiero._

**********************************************************************************************

El Sol no se alzaba aún en el horizonte cuando Draco despertó. Lo hizo de repente, sobresaltado y con un sudor que le nacía en la sien y caía por su rostro pálido y afilado hasta alcanzar la barbilla. Sus ojos grises miraron alrededor, preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo en una habitación tan vieja y llena de polvo. Pero como las olas llegan a una playa así regresaron las imágenes de los últimos días a la mente del rubio: Xana, Indra, Raven, Inglaterra... Hermione Granger.

Destapó las sábanas. Sentía la camiseta pegada a su espalda por el sudor ¿fue un sueño? Con el corazón palpitando acelerado y la cabeza llena de dudas se metió en el baño. No le gustaba recordar su pasado, pero peor aún era soñar con alguien que odiabas desde la infancia, y más cuando aquel conocido tam – tam se instalaba en su cabeza para anunciarle el próximo dolor que ya comenzaba a aparecer. 

Se quitó el pijama para meterse bajo el agua caliente que caía en la ducha, apoyando las manos en la pared y viendo como el vapor subía para empañar los azulejos blancos del lugar. Fue entonces, y solo entonces, cuando se dio el lujo de pensar, de recordar aquel sueño extraño... aquel beso. 

Hacía años que Hermione Granger había desaparecido de su vida, ni siquiera había formado realmente parte de ella. Era una sangre sucia, alguien a quien molestar, y un enemigo declarado por ser amiguita de Harry Potter. El agua le caía en la nuca, dejando que mechones rubios dificultaran la visión de sus ojos grises siempre abiertos. Recordó su mirada, sus labios en los suyos y aquella frase: _Indra no devuelve la vida. Indra te la quita. _

¿Qué significaba eso? Y lo que más le importaba ¿por qué le había dicho te quiero? ¿Y el beso? Movió la cabeza bajo el agua, salpicando los azulejos y el suelo inmaculado del baño. Y aún a esas alturas, no tenía un plan viable para ganarse la confianza de la sangre sucia.

- Lo tienes claro Malfoy – ironizó mientras una sonrisa desesperada despuntaba en sus labios – Lo tienes muy claro.

Echándose para atrás el cabello que le caía sobre la frente suspiró resignado. La verdad es que Granger era una pieza enemiga bastante difícil de derribar, pero eso no significaba que llegara a ser imposible no vencerla. Cerró los grifos y salió de la ducha, liándose una toalla de las muchas que había en un armario pequeño y girándose para quedar frente a frente del espejo empañado por el vapor, donde se veía difuminado su propio reflejo. 

Estuvo así mucho tiempo, mirando absorto la imagen con formas borrosas y una mancha clara en la cabeza perteneciente a su cabello. Y es que eso era lo que Draco tenía frente a él: Una misión totalmente borrosa, a decir verdad demasiado misteriosa. Pero Draco Malfoy era un soldado, y un soldado siempre gana. Mas aún cuando se trataba de él.

Posó una mano en la esquina del espejo, deslizándola lentamente hasta que entre espacios de vapor y espacios limpios pudo ver sus ojos grises, como siempre habían sido. Grises que eran puro hielo. Grises como la tormenta que precede la calma. Grises como era la mañana antes de que el Sol apareciera sobre las montañas escocesas. Y con un destello recordó unos ojos marrones con líneas ámbar, unos ojos que le observaban como nadie lo  había hecho hasta ahora. Respiró hondo, muy, muy hondo, intentando calibrar en qué parte del trayecto se encontraba.

- Prepárate – le dijo su reflejo, con aquellos ojos fijos en el Draco verdadero – Prepárate porque esto es terreno resbaladizo.

Y Draco no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón a su reflejo. Un presentimiento le dijo que algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo para lo que él no había sido preparado en absoluto. Pero tampoco estaba entrenado para rendirse. Era Malfoy. Era Draco.

- Podré con ello – le respondió desafiante a su reflejo, que sonreía satisfecho, con orgullo.

- Así eres tú

- Así soy yo.

Pero lo que Draco ignoraba es que ni siquiera un Malfoy puede escapar a los hilos del destino.

**********************************************************************************************

Había despertado con una sensación de bienestar que no sabía de dónde provenía. No recordaba nada de lo soñado, solo unos labios, unos labios finos y suaves que la desgarraron por dentro, siendo capaz de derribar hasta el iceberg más grande del mundo. Suspiró con resignación mientras bajaba las escaleras del castillo. 

Fue un beso bonito, pensó, pero no sabía cual había sido su destinatario. El rostro de su príncipe estaba borroso, pero como un flash una imagen le vino a la mente. Era una mirada. Una mirada que le inspiraba ternura y odio a la vez. También una voz y una frase: _Déjame terminar con esto._

Se detuvo en uno de los descansillos. Había algo en esa voz que le resultaba familiar, y sin embargo dentro de la familiaridad le inspiraba un miedo que no había sentido desde los tiempos de Lord Voldemort. ¿Quién sería?.

- Buenos días, Hermione – la muchacha dio un respingo antes de girarse y ver ante ella a Raven, que aquella mañana vestía una túnica morada. Su melena blanca y abundante estaba suelta, cayendo lisa por la espalda del anciano - ¿Qué tal tus sueños?

- Bien... bien, gra...gracias señor – mientras hablaba Hermione sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba ligeramente. No podía decirle a Raven que había soñado que la besaban, y mucho menos que ni siquiera sabía quién era el chico del beso. Sonaba ridículo e ilógico.

- Espero que Wendy haya hecho un desayuno abundante, porque me muero de hambre – bajó los últimos escalones hasta el descansillo donde estaba la morena y se quedó mirándola con curiosidad - ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás colorada...

Hermione negó insistentemente, desviando la mirada para no encontrar los ojos azules del anciano, que sonreía divertido ¿por qué le daba siempre la sensación de que Raven sabía más de lo que aparentaba en realidad? 

Bajaron hasta el comedor, que era una estancia presidida por un hermoso cuadro de enormes dimensiones de unicornios y dragones plateados surcando el cielo. Bajo él había una chimenea (N/A: Cómo no) de madera negra, con hermosas figuras a ambos lados. Sobre la mesa ovalada y oscura del salón, un grupo de veinte velas blancas, apagadas en esos instantes, permanecían levitando continuamente. Sillones mullidos en una esquina y muebles con libros en el resto dejaban libre el centro del lugar, que estaba adornado por una hermosa alfombra verde musgo y plateada, que formaba con hilo de plata la figura de una mujer bañándose en un lago, que se cepillaba el cabello en esos momentos. 

La joven de la alfombra saludó a Raven con una inclinación, y a Hermione le dedicó una mirada brillando de rencor antes de sumergirse en aquel lago de hilos plateados. 

- Creo que nunca me perdonará que le pisara la nariz el primer día que llegué ¿Verdad? – dijo la morena, mientras se sentaba al lado de Raven en la mesa, dónde un suculento desayuno esperaba ser devorado.

- Todas las veelas son así de orgullosas y coquetas, incluso las bordadas en alfombras mágicas – se sirvió un poco de zumo de calabaza y luego cogió un pastel de crema – Para ellas la belleza es lo más importante, y Naëla no es la excepción.

- Una vez conocí a una chica francesa que tenía sangre de veela, se llamaba Fleur Delacour – aquel recuerdo le hizo derramar un poco de café – Fue en Hogwarts, en cuarto año.

- Conocí a la abuela de Fleur años atrás, se llamaba Diandra – chasqueó la lengua – Era hermosa, muy hermosa... supongo que la nieta tendrá la misma belleza.

- Eso dicen – respondió Hermione evasiva – En Hogwarts todos estaban atontados por ella ¿sabe? Se quedaban mirándola. Uno de mis amigos casi pierde el juicio por ella.

- ¿Y los Slytherin también? – ante la mención de la casa de las serpientes la chica se sobresaltó. 

- Sí, también. Pero todos eran una pandilla de brutos, Delacour no les hacía mucho caso a ninguno. – aquello le puso de buen humor, le encantaba ver a Draco Malfoy mordiendo el polvo de vez en cuando, o siempre ¿por qué pensaba en Malfoy ahora? Su cabello rubio, la sonrisa arrogante, el arrastre de cada palabra que parecía veneno (o tal vez lo fuera). Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor no pensar en ese, mejor dejarlo enterrado donde llevaba años.

Hermione fijó su vista entonces en Raven, que observaba el cielo azul desde el arco de la ventana del castillo. El sol estaba ya muy alto, y los árboles verdes y frondosos brillaban bajo su luz cegadora. Una llama azul salió entre ellos y poco después un pequeño dragón celeste emprendió el vuelo desde el corazón del bosque.

- Creo, Hermione, que deberías tener a alguien que te ayudara en las investigaciones, con los dragones y demás – la cuchara con avena se quedó a medio camino entre el cuenco y la boca de la muchacha.

- Me las arreglo bien sola señor, no creo necesitar a nadie más. – Respondió en un tono frío y cortante que al maestro no pareció incomodarle. 

La avena le supo mal, casi agria, seguramente así era como el comentario del mago le había sentado en el fondo. Siempre había estado sola en el castillo, sin nadie a su alrededor y se las había ingeniado para mantener todo en orden sin ayuda ninguna. No iba a ser después de tantos años cuando su vida empezara a cambiar.

- Solo piénsatelo, dale una oportunidad.

- ¿Una oportunidad? 

PUM - PUM

La puerta de la entrada sonó antes de que el hombre pudiera responder y Wendy, una elfa doméstica rechoncha y de enormes ojos marrones fue a abrir. Hermione se preguntó quién vendría al castillo tan temprano, y recordó lo que Raven le había dicho la noche anterior: _Mañana será un día agitado_ ¿Era, quizá, esa visita la causa de la agitación? 

Hermione agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar entonces la voz conocida de Klaus Marlin. Frunció el ceño de manera inconsciente: No creía que Marlin tuviera nada que cambiara el transcurso de su tranquila vida ¿o si?.

Las enormes puertas de madera del salón se abrieron con un chirrido de solemnidad, dejando pasar el cuerpo menudo y regordete del señor Marlin. Se acariciaba los escasos mechones castaños que aún poblaban su calva y sonreía de forma amistosa.

- Raven aquí tienes al chico – sacó un pañuelo mal doblado del bolsillo y se enjugó el sudor perlado de su frente – Cada día traspasar el bosque y las montañas resultan más complicado ¿eh?

Pero nadie respondió, sino que el silencio inundó por primera vez el gran salón de piedra. El anciano se levantó de su asiento y Hermione pudo comprobar que sus ojos claros brillaban de una forma diferente. Wendy apareció entonces correteando con pequeños saltito por la estancia. Llevaba en la mano una maleta negra y una capa de viaje del mismo color.

- ¿Le hago pasar, señor? – la voz chillona de Wendy retumbó en la habitación y Raven asintió solemne, con las manos huesudas cruzadas en la falda morada de su túnica. Parecía tenso y frío, y la chica pensó que tal vez no esperaba esa intrusión tan temprano. Hermione permaneció sentada, tomando café y sirviéndose un poco de zumo de calabaza de la jarra plateada que tenía frente a ella.

Unos pasos retumbaron en el espacioso recibidor y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta el comedor. Hermione permaneció con la vista fija en su copa, sin alzar la mirada oscura de su desayuno. No sabía porqué, pero un sentimiento incómodo le hacía permanecer ajena a la situación.

- Buenos días, señor – en ese instante la copa de la muchacha fue a parar al suelo con el jugo de calabaza. Había conocido esa voz: Era la que recordaba de su sueño. Azorada por el destrozo que había causado, se arrodilló sin levantar la mirada y ayudó a Wendy a recoger todo.

- Lo siento... lo siento mucho, Wendy – se disculpaba la muchacha, notando como sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas mientras recogía la copa con torpeza.

- No se preocupe señorita, Wendy está aquí para esto, señorita – y con una franca sonrisa la elfa doméstica desapareció dando saltito por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina del castillo.

Sentía que no podía respirar, que el tiempo se había parado y la sangre se le helaba en las venas ¿cómo era posible que soñara con alguien que no conocía? ¿Cómo fue capaz de ver a la persona que visitaría a Raven a la mañana siguiente?

- Ven, Hermione, quiero presentaros – Hermione escuchó la voz d su maestro, y aún con la cabeza gacha limpiándose en una servilleta de la mesa las manos de zumo de calabaza se acercó a dónde Raven, Marlin y el chico misterioso esperaban.

- Hermione, éste es nuestro nuevo inquilino, creo que ya os conocéis. – cuando la chica escuchó lo que el mago le decía fue cuando se permitió levantar la mirada y ver, con miedo y terror reflejado en su rostro, que el hermosos sueño de la noche se había convertido en la más absoluta de las pesadillas.

- Qué de tiempo Granger ¿eh? – la muchacha lo observó con espanto, sin moverse y con un frío recorriendo cada parte de su ser, siendo solo capaz de pronunciar la única palabra que en esos instantes ocupaba su cabeza.

- Malfoy...

**********************************************************************************************

Sé que tengo que mejorar y que la cosa va lenta, pero tranquilidad que es el tercer capítulo ¿ok? La cosa ya se irá poniendo mejor ahora que mi pequeño Drakis está en el castillo de Raven. Pediros perdón de nuevo por la tardanza y espero que dejéis opiniones. ¡Besos!

                                                           **_Shashira_**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**He retomado mis fics y este era el siguiente de la lista, además cierta personita que es una pequeña genio me animó a ello y aquí está. Espero que me perdonéis la tardanza, no tengo excusa.**_

_**Bueno, espero que os guste.**_

_**¡Dejen rewiews!**_

_*************************************************************************_

_**CAPÍTULO 4:**_

Pasaron cinco años, pero parecía que fue ayer que la vio por última vez. No había cambiado nada en absoluto, de hecho, lo primero que se le pasó a Draco por la cabeza cuando volvió a ver a Hermione, es que seguía estando frente aquella chica autoritaria y sabelotodo del último año de Hogwarts. Ah sí, la recordaba perfectamente siendo escoltada por sus dos guardaespaldas (maldito cara rajada y sucia comadreja), altiva y orgullosa, con la mandíbula bien alta (como ahora, evidentemente) cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca a estudiar por hors o a visitar al semigigante Hagrid para merendar de vez en cuando en su cabaña.

Ahí estaba ella: Los mismo ojos con un leve matiz ámbar, su pelo revuelto como si llevara una rata en la cabeza, la misma altura, el mismo cuerpo frágil y debilucho… los mismos labios sensuales de aquel extraño sueño, ese sueño que por su bienestar personal JAMÁS debía de repetirse, porque eso significaba que Hermione Granger no estaba tan enterrada en su memoria como él imaginaba. Enterrada como sus padres y su pasado, como Snape y Pansy, también como Voldemort.

_No pienses Draco, no pienses ahora._

Desde luego, Granger no había cambiado ni para mejor - como él, por supuesto- ni tampoco para peor, simplemente se había estancado en el tiempo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces aquí, Malfoy?

Al igual que su mal humor.

- Veo que te alegras de verme, Granger.

La muchacha los observaba de hito en hito, advirtiendo los cambios físicos del joven: El cabello rubio ya no estaba engominado, sino que caía libremente por el rostro, sus ropajes se veían igual de elegante que siempre, y había crecido mucho, advirtió Hermione, de hecho juraría que al menos alcanzaba el metro ochenta y cinco. Vale, tenía que admitir que era atractivo, pero sus recuerdos del pasado, acentuados por la pesadilla-sueño de la noche no ayudaban a verlo de la mejor de las maneras.

- Si has venido a fastidiarme igual que en Hogwarts, te advierto que no podrás conmigo - parecía decidida, Draco podía percibir su furia a kilómetros de distancia. Su dedo índice lo apuntaba, amenazante. La tení a pocos centímetros y el olor a caramelo de su cuerpoe impregnaba el ambiente, dejándolo aturdido - Te aseguro que si tienes algún plan para quedarte con mi puesto, pienso luchar como una leona ¿te enteras?

Enarcó una ceja, divertido ante las conjeturas de la muchacha. Hermione fruncía el ceño, las manos en jarra en sus caderas, y el rostro lívido e inflexible. Acortó de nuevo las distancia. Solo tenía que baja un poco el rostro para poder rozar sus labios.

- Así que por eso llevas el cabello como las astillas de una escoba mugrienta ¿verdad?

La chica puso tierra de por medio dando varios pasos hacia atrás. Casi echaba humo por cada poro de su piel debido a la furia contenida.

- No has cambiado nada Draco Malfoy, aunque Raven crea lo contrario. Siempre seguirás siendo el mismo ser despreciable, narcisista y egocéntrico que fue criado en la maldad.

El rubio tenía una mano en el pecho, una mueca fingida reflejada en sus ojos como el hielo.

- Basta de halagos _Granger, _o voy a echarme a llorar.

Se habían quedado solos en el comedor, ya que Raven tenía que tratar unos asuntos urgentes que le llevarían toda la mañana, quizás también parte de la tarde, y se había marchado con Marlin en dirección al Bosque, dejando tras él la orden de que Hermione le enseñara a Malfoy el resto del castillo y sus tareas diarias como nuevo pupilo del mago.

- Creo, señor, que se está equivocando.

La morena había apartado un momento a su maestro, aún con la angustia y la sorpresa introducida en el cuerpo. Raven la observaba como siempre, sus ojos fijos en los oscuros de Hermione, como si pudiera leer a través de ellos lo que pensaba la chica.

- Draco Malfoy fue un alumno excelente en Hogwarts según tengo entendido, así que no veo inconveniente si él quiere estudiar Criaturas Mágicas en mis terrenos - un ave alzaba el vuelo entre los árboles, soltando bolas de fuego con el batir de las alas, Raven la observaba, su mirada perdida en la lejanía; sus ojos claros reluciendo como zafiros - Cuando Marlin me envió una lechuza ayer en la madrugada para hablarme de la llegada de Draco, vi una buena oportunidad para descargarte un poco de tus responsabilidades.

- Si es por eso, Señor, me siento feliz y contenta con mis tareas, no me importa hacerlo yo sola.

Raven suspiró, y entonces volvió el rostro hacia Hermione, una sonrisa despuntaba entre sus labios. Una sombra de tristeza surcaba ahora su aciano rostro.

- No es bueno aislarse del mundo, Hermione, ni siquiera cuando quieres esconderte.

- Pero es… - parecía exasperada, histérica - ¡Es Draco Malfoy, un ex mortífago igual que su padre y su familia!

- De eso hace ya cinco años, señorita Granger. Sus padre murió en Azkaban, encerrado en sus propias pesadillas, y su madre falleció meses después con el corazón roto por el dolor de lo que fue y nunca más será. - Hermione estaba desconcertada, no sabía nada de lo que su maestro le contaba - El señor Malfoy fue absuelto en un juicio justo, delante de cientos de personas, y se crió en Italia fuera del mundo mágico y rodeado de muggles. Me parece, Hermione, que con tan solo veintidós años, el señor Malfoy ha pagado, no sólo por sus pecados- los que pudo cometer en parte obligado por su noble y oscuro linaje, puedo conjeturar-, sino también por los que cometieron sus padres y el resto de su familia.

Hermione no respondió, pues aunque sabía que lo que el anciano le contaba seguramente era cierto, no podía olvidar de un plumazo todo lo que Draco Mafoy le había hecho sufrir y llorar en los sietes años de su estancia de Hogwarts. Prefirió, no obstante, que era preferible, por respeto a su maestro, morderse la lengua hasta otro momento en el que tuviera los astros a su favor.

Raven permaneció en silencio unos minutos, los suficientes para que la morena se diera cuenta de que la decisión estaba más que tomada. Bueno, parecía resignada pero, de todos modos, el brillo de temor reflejado en sus ojos avellana le aseguraba que aquella conversación sería retomada en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

- Bien. Ahora, Hermione, te agradecería que le mostraras al señor Malfoy su habitación, la casa y los terrenos del castillo para que podáis comenzar con el trabajo cuanto antes - le hizo señar a Marlin y Draco, que se acercaron al pequeño grupo riéndose a carcajadas - Señor Malfoy, tengo que ausentarme, así que la señorita Granger estará a cargo de hacerlo sentir como en su propia casa.

- Gracias señor - el rubio sonreía con falsedad y Hermione lo observaba despectiva, la boca hecha un rictus de enfado.

Así como estaba, a Draco le recordaba mucho a McGonagall, la profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa Griffyndor. Al paso que iba, se convertiría en una vieja amargada como la anciana bruja.

- Oh, agradézcaselo a Hermione, - continuaba hablando Raven, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos - fue ella la que se ofreció a ayudarle.

Draco alzó una ceja, divertido ante la expresión de espanto en el rostro de la morena, que ahora estaba enrojeciendo por segundos, más de ira que por vergüenza.

- Eres una caja de sorpresas, Granger - le dijo a la muchacha, mientras ambos veían como Marlin y Raven cerraba la puerta tras ellos, dejando a los chicos sumidos en un ambiente tenso y lleno de recuerdos del pasado...

Definitivamente, se dijo Draco, los hilos del destino se estaban tejiendo a su favor.

Al menos de momento.

*********************************************************************

Hermione Granger era una inteligente, justa y con una paciencia fuera de lo común. Había luchado contra un perro de tres cabezas, resuelto enigmas indescifrables, viajado al pasado y ayudado a derrocar al Señor Tenebroso. De hecho, pensaba abstraída en su mundo interior, debía de tener el ego por los cielos- aunque sabía con seguridad que no era así-, ya que todos la halagaban por su saber estar y su valentía, pero desde que Malfoy había pisado ese castillo, tenía que admitir que sus nervios estaban casi sujetos con pequeñas pinzas débiles, dispuestas a soltar toda la rabia que sentía por el muchacho aunque luego se arrepintiera de ello.

Caminaban en silencio por los corredores del primer piso, tan solo el repiquetear de los zapatos de la muchacha les acompañaba por cada sala que pisaban. Habían visto el comedor, la sala de baile, la estancia de música, dos baños, y una sala que usaban como almacén para guardar pociones necesarias para el cuidado de las criaturas que habitaban en el bosque.

Todo estaba decorado con gusto exquisito, en tonos suaves, y Draco se fijó que todas las paredes tenían cuadros hermosos de criaturas maravillosas: sirenas, elfos domésticos, personas con aires aristocráticos, dragones… y veelas, muchas veelas. El rubio tomó nota de aquello. Subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, donde estaban los dormitorios. Granger abrió una puerta y dejó que Malfoy entrara primero.

Era una habitación de invitados amplia, elegante, empapelada en tonos verdes y plata. Tenía un mobiliario antiguo, compuesto por una cama enorme, mesa de estudio, armario y mesitas de noche. A un lado un gran espejo ocupaba casi toda la pared, y una alfombra de bellos bordados entretejía un bosque hermoso de fantasía. También había un mullido sofá y unos estantes repletos de libros de aspecto viejo. En el cabecero de la cama, un cuadro de un increíble unicornio salvaje presidía la estancia.

- Dormirás aquí - anunció la muchacha, con un deje de rabia en la voz - Wendy ha dejado tus cosas en el armario. El baño lo compartirás conmigo - señalaba una puerta en la que apenas había reparado - Para mi desgracia, no queda más remedio. Puedes colocar tus enseres en la parte baja del mueble, ahora quitaré mis cosas… y bueno, eso es todo ¿has desayunado ya?

- ¿Acaso te importa?

Hermione bufó sonoramente, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

- Puedes bajas a la cocina, si no está muy ocupada Wendy puede prepararte algo. Mi habitación está junto a la tuya, pasando el baño ¿alguna pregunta?

- Sólo una - aventuró Draco, repasando de nuevo la estancia con sus impenetrables ojos grises. Se volvió hacia la muchacha, el flequillo enmarcando su rostro pálido y afilado - ¿a qué hora comenzaremos mañana el trabajo?

- A las nueve y media - agarraba el pomo de la puerta, era obvio que la morena no aguantaba su presencia y quería salir cuanto antes de su vista - Ahora tendrás tiempo para deshacer las maletas, después del almuerzo te llevaré a recorrer los alrededores del castillo ¿tienes guantes protectores para el fuego del dragón? - Draco negó, y ella chasqueó la lengua, molesta - Entonces mañana por la mañana tendrás que ir al pueblo para comprar todo los necesario, sino no podrás desempeñar adecuadamente el trabajo.

- ¿Vas a acompañarme?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Draco se tumbó de un salto en la camarín quitarse los zapatos, cruzando sus manos tras la nuca. Hermione estaba demasiado molesta como para percibir la mirada curiosa con la que la observaba.

-¿Siempre eres así de insoportable sabelotodo, o es que estás en esos inevitables días femeninos? - le preguntó, y ella decidió que era hora de abandonar la estancia, asqueada de sus impertinencias.

- Definitivamente esto será pan comido - murmuró Draco con desesperanza, cuando Granger ya se había marchado. Era un hecho reconocible que no se aguantaban ¿cómo demonios pretendía Xana que se ganara su confianza, si esa idiota no podía verlo ni en pintura? Hermione Granger… hasta su nombre era feo.

Volteó hacia un lado, quitándose de un puntapié los zapatos. Su respiración se fue acompasando poco a poco, dejándolo sumido de nuevo en sus pesadillas.

No había reparado en el sobre sellado del escritorio.

*********************************************************************

Paseaba por el callejón Knucktorn (_N/A:¿Se escribía así?) _distraído, escuchando el frú-frú rítmico del vaivén de su túnica. No sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero no le importaba, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía un sitio al que dirigirse, solamente estaba haciendo tiempo para no inevitable… quedaba poco, lo presentía…

Pronto moriría.

Torció de nuevo la calle, quedando sumido en penumbras. El aire era frío, denso y contenía un olor nauseabundo que se impregnaba en los ropajes. Avanzaba decidido, dispuesto a aceptar lo inevitable, a llegar donde tenía que llegar para que al fin todo terminara pronto.

Tap TAP TAP

Cuerpos mugrientos levantaban rostros sin nombre cuando pasaba por su lado, pero ninguno dijo nada, porque todos lo percibían, ah sí, lo percibían en sus ojos, reflejado en sus pupilas dilatadas, tranquilas, fijas en un lugar que estaba muy lejos de allí.

Estaba muerto en vida.

Ya estaba muerto.

TAP TAP TAP

Seguía avanzando hacia ninguna parte, sintiéndose observado, acechado y casi sonrió en una mueca indefinida ¿odio, pesar, tristeza, alegría, melancolía? Mejor que no pensara, porque si por una milésima de segundo se hubiese parado a recapacitar, quizás se hubiera echado atrás.

TAP TAP TAP

Iba a torcer de nuevo la esquina cuando un rayo le alcanzó, dejándolo desarmado y lanzando su cuerpo por los aires hasta que chocó contra el muro de piedra de una de las tiendas. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido, alguna magulladuras, pero nada serio. Se incorporó lentamente, observando la calle con detenimiento.

Estaba vacía.

Los cuerpos sin rostros se habían marchado.

Un nuevo rayo le alcanzó directamente en el pecho, dejándolo casi exhausto, sin poder respirar. Ya no era tan joven para luchar. Tampoco tenía fuerzas para vivir. A duras penas se levantó y alzó de nuevo los ojos, pero volvió a encontrarse con un callejón angosto, oscuro y vacío.

Ahí estaba aunque no lo viera.

No estaba solo. Lo percibía.

- Hola Raven - era una voz femenina, sin duda, una voz que no le era familiar, pero que tenía un deje de maldad, se veía que disfrutaba de la situación.

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete. No te guardaré rencor en la otra vida, descuida. Ni siquiera te atormentaré en tus pesadillas.

Silencio.

Vislumbró la varita a pocos metros de distancia, intentó alcanzarla, pero una risa fría y glacial le dejó estático en el suelo de adoquines, magullado y cansado. Muy, muy cansado.

- Sabes que tienes que morir ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Que si me enfrentas te venceré

- Lo sé.

- Y que, pase lo que pase, la sangre de Indra será mía.

Sus ojos observaron la oscuridad, una sonrisa despuntando en sus labios.

- De eso, ya no estés tan segura.

De nuevo aquella risa siniestra, helada y diabólica.

- Contémplalo en la otra vida, entonces.

- Ganarás la batalla, pero no la guerra.

- ¡No sabes nada!

La voz femenina temblaba de ira, de odio oculto en cuerpo de mujer.

- Sí que lo sé: Lo he visto…

- Cállate.

- Los dioses me lo han mostrado…

- Cállate.

- El amor prevalecerá… y morirás.

- ¡Cállate, Cállate, Cállate, Cállate!¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un rayo verde salió disparado, dándole al mago, que cayó de nuevo inerte al suelo.

Raven había muerto.

*********************************************************************

**Capítulo dedicado a Eli Granger de Malfoy con todo mi respeto y admiración. Por favor si tenéis ocasión leed sus fics, son fantásticos.**

**¡Dejes rewiews!**

**Shashira**


End file.
